


Cherry Blossom Curse

by phanatic_at_the_disco



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Hurt, M/M, gay iceskaters, idk man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 10:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8486650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phanatic_at_the_disco/pseuds/phanatic_at_the_disco
Summary: Yurio wins the skating competition with his Agape. Victor leaves. Yuri can do nothing to stop him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was for my girlfriend so don't mind me.

The arena was deathly quiet. So much so that if you dropped a pin, you could hear it. Everybody seemed to hold their breath in anticipation.  
“And the winner is…”

Yuri stood, frozen. He had just skated for his life, he had used all of his power in that one routine. Eros. He still shivered while thinking about it. He was challenged to that seductive step, yet he felt alive while he was on stage. He wasn’t skating for himself, he was skating to seduce Victor. But at that moment, he was waiting for his results. 

The results wouldn’t only decide who was a better skater, but who Victor would coach. If Yuri won, Victor would stay in Japan with him, but if Yurio won, however, Victor would return to Russia and coach the blonde skater. So both of the Yuri’s were waiting, their hearts pounding in their chests, breaths non existent. They were both waiting for Victor.

"...Yurio!” The loud speaker announced to the whole arena. Yuri was sure there was some sort of applause, yet he couldn’t hear it over his deafening heart beat. His blood rushed around his body, yet his heart stopped. He was going to lose Victor. His Victor. He couldn’t bear it. 

He looked over at his coach. Victor was looking straight back at him. Yuri could see the disappointment in his shimmering blue eyes, just as Yuri could feel in his. A tear fell down Yuri’s cheek, and Victor’s eyes followed it down before he visibly gulped. But then Yuri looked at Yurio, and he saw the pride and joy that painted his face. How could he be so mean? A deal was a deal, and he should stick to that. 

But that wasn’t going to make it any easier.

~~~~

Yuri woke up to a sweet smell. The aroma tickled his senses to consciousness, entrancing him in its heavenly dance. Yuri groaned as he opened his eyes, the morning sunshine burning into his eyes. Once he opened them fully, he sat up in his bed. The smell was still present, and he was curious as to what it was. He rose from his bed to walk to the window. There, he found a beautiful sight.

Pink petals spouted from every crevice that could be seen. Ah. So the cherry blossoms had bloomed. Yuri let a small smile slip onto his lips to relish the sight. He loved cherry blossoms. They were so pretty and they smelt so nice. He remembered the last time he had seen a cherry blossom bloom. It was in the last spring. He was sat on a bench in a park, with... Victor.

The smile fell from his lips like a heavy concrete block off of a pier. Oh. It had been three months since his loss. Victor. HIS Victor. It still hurt Yuri to think of, a dull ache in his chest. How the little things that Victor did affected him. His small smile and winks he threw at Yuri when he knew he was nervous. The little "Yuuuuriiii" that Victor would whisper at the dead of night. He even missed his stupid poodle tissue box for fucks sake.

Yuri felt a small tear run down his pale cheek. He only wanted to see him. To hug him that one last time. He didn't even have to be coached by him! He didn't need that. He just wanted to be with him. He wanted to be able to see his smiles. He wanted to hold his hand, stroke his hair, admire his heavenly features. It was then Yuri realised. He was in love.

Yuri suddenly felt faint. He stumbled across his room, desperate to find something soft to land onto. He found his way to his bed and before he knew it he was dragged into unconsciousness.

~~~~

A hand stroked Yuri's cheek. He moaned softly under his breath. He heard a small chuckle. A familiar chuckle. It couldn't.. no.. he wouldn't...

Yuri shot up in his bed, knocking his visitor. Their sat a shocked and still gloriously stunning Victor. Yuri's eyes widened, and Victor's lips spread into a large smile.

"Yuri! It's been a while." Victor chuckled to the surprised Yuri.  
"Oh Victor." Yuri breathed before pouncing onto Victor, tackling him into a long and hard hug. He was so happy. Victor had returned to him!!! He couldn't believe it. 

Yuri smiled up at him, and Victor smiled back. Victor's hand had found its way to stroking Yuri's cheek once more, making his eyes dilate and causing him to gulp slowly. Yuri stared at Victor. He was beautiful. And Yuri wanted all of it.

Yuri leant upwards so their lips collided. Yuri kissed Victor with all of what he had. Victor seemed to do the same. They looked like such a perfect couple, together in a tight embraced and a passion laced kiss. Yuri wished that moment would never end.

Yet it did. Everything good always did. Victor broke this kiss and raised his arm to check his watch. He muttered a curse word under his breath and looked back at the confused Yuri.   
"I... I have to go. My flight is in an hour."

Yuri felt like he had been shot in the heart. He felt his face drop into fear and sadness. Victor was leaving again. HIS Victor. The one that he loved. How could he? Did he not love Yuri at all? 

"But Victor.. I love you Victor!" Yuri sobbed, tears streaming down his face for the second time that day.   
"I know Yuri, but maybe I don't love you." 

And with that, Victor got up, straightened his perfect clothes and started to walk out. Before he left, he turned to look at Yuri and whispered,  
"Stay safe, Yuri." And with that, he left.

Yuri was sat on his bed in a mess. Victor didn't love him. Nobody loved him. Maybe it was a curse. Or maybe it was just the way of love.


End file.
